Jack and Kim: Pure Fluff
by immahater123
Summary: So this is just basically what the title says: Jack and Kim Pure Fluff. No drama or break-ups, just love and affection. I hope you enjoy and please read past chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack**

My full name is Jackson Richard Brewer. I am 19 years old. I am a 3rd degree black belt, currently teaching at a karate studio at a mall. My grandfather taught Bobby Wasabi so I'm kind of like a natural born Wasabi Warrior. Sometimes I get a little cocky, showing off my full head of brown hair and my amazing karate skills, but I always have my girlfriend, Kim Crawford, there to keep my head out of the clouds.

**Kim**

My full name is Kimberly Ann Crawford. I am a 2nd degree black belt working part-time at a local karate studio in a mall. I am 18, turning 19, in a few months. Even though I have blonde hair, I am actually quite smart. Sometimes I believe I'm smarter than my current boyfriend, Jack Brewer. He's kind of a dork but I love him anyways. We work alongside our 3 other friends.

**Jerry**

Sup, I'm Jerry Martinez. I'm kind of the 'swag master' around town. I work at an awesome place known as Falafel Phil's. I am a green belt and I can kick butt. I'm single and always ready to mingle. My best friend is Milton Krupnick because even though we are complete opposites, that boy gets me like no other. I'm not really the smartest fish in the sea, but brains don't really matter, do they?

**Eddie**

My name is Eddie Johnson. I am 18 years old. I am a yellow belt in karate but I'm not really a karate fan anyways. I'm kind-of in love with food and that factor made me pretty chubby. I wear braces which are a complete pain but I deal with it. I have a huge crush on Kim's friend Grace but she likes Jerry who likes no one.

**Milton**

Greetings, my name is Milton Krupnick and I am very smart (I just had to point that out). I have am a red head who is in love with school. I am an orange belt in karate, but I'm working up the ranks. My sensei's name is Rudy and he is very short. I have a girlfriend named Julie and I think I'm in love with her. I am 19 years old.

**Rudy**

Let's get jiggy dawg! (Is that what the kids are saying?) My name is Rudy G. and it's getting hot up in here. I got a girl who I love and her name be like Katie Applebaum. I teach the coolest sport, karate. In fact, I'm the sensei, so come to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. People say I'm short for my age but I just say I'm under average. No it's not the same thing. (I really hope this is how the kids are talking these days.)

**(I am the new author for this fic! I changed the first chapter a bit but kept the same format. That's basically how I'm going to do every chapter. Also, I don't know Mrs. Applebaum's first name so I improvised. Ok thanks for reading, peace!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

**Kim's POV:**

I was walking toward the dojo thinking about how far Jack and I have come. It's crazy that we've been together for about 3 years now and we are still going strong. Maybe I'll even get that proposal soon. I walked into the dojo were Jack was teaching some kids.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey, hold on let me finish up" he said.

He continued helping the kids out, the told them to take a break. He wiped the sweat off his head and turned to me.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just came to help out. Rudy called and told me the kids were overwhelming you." I joked.

"They are not. These kids are very well behaved actually." He argued. I just laughed

"Ok whatever you say. How about we have a date tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ok, sounds fun, what were you thinking we should do?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, a picnic maybe?" I asked.

"Cool, let's do it." He said, leaning in to kiss me. All the kids around us started saying eww, since they were probably all 9 or 10 year olds. We just laughed.

Jack pulled away and then turned around and continued with the kids. He took half and I took another half. Everything was ok until some of the little boys started hitting on me. It was cute but kind-of weird. After the whole day was over, we went back to Jack's house were we spent the night 'doing-the-deed'. I'm pretty sure his parents heard us but we didn't care.

After we were finished with the 'fun', I was cuddled into Jack's chest.

"Do you think my parents are grossed out?" asked Jack.

"Yes, most definitely." I said.

It was silent for a little while until Jack spoke up again.

"Marry me."

**The Next Day- Jack's POV**

"Wait, so you guys are getting married?" Jerry asked.

We were at the dojo, waiting for the kids to come and for Jerry's shift to start. I was telling them about how I asked Kim to marry me and she said yes.

"Yeah man, isn't it crazy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you both are excited." Milton said.

I just nodded. I was about to respond to that when a group of 6 kids came in. That signaled Jerry that his shift was starting too, so we parted our ways and went to work. Milton and Eddie had to leave so they could make it back to the college campus on time for their classes. Jerry, Kim and I take online classes so we could work here.

A few more kids piled into the building and that's when I knew it was time to start.

"Are you guys ready?!" I shouted. They all replied back and got into position so I could start class.

**After work- Night**

I met up with Kim at her house.

"So, you ready?" I asked her. I had everything all set up and now all I have to do is drive.

"Yeah, let's go" she replied.

We both hopped into my car and I took her to a secluded part of a park. While we were walking there, we were just talking to each other.

"So, we should tell our parents soon." I said.

"Yeah, that would make sense." She said

"That also means we'll have to move out and get our own place." I said.

But, this time she didn't reply because we made it to our destination.


End file.
